Minie
Minie "Prince minie" is goth by Minnie who was raised by His parents and his stepfather johnny 13. He is main character of Final fansaty And kingdom hearts. Biography Minie was baby who lost his parents is mostly In "Son of vampires" When he was lost He Want to be wolf. Until his grandfather skulker met his three grandson, turely be danny's son after minie and his father join The battle to stop anti comso's older twin brother. from johnny 13's masion lived there. His mother dani phantom and his father danny phantom knew he have to leave his parents, to there cousin sora and cloud To join his stepfather johnny 13. Once he is ready,minie went to high school for the first time and met Harold and toralei, who is happy with his family. Pome Minie; "Im not alone" "Mother father I loved you" "And your the one you kill My sister." "And im lost my parents" "And now im vampire of king" "I am minie the son of vampires Grandson of skulker" "Im son of danny and dani" Physical appearance Minie is 18 years old in casper high school with goth boy as Minnie.Of fashion personality.he also has white skin as vampire to his voice as johnny 13 . he wears red shirit as marashall lee in adventure time, After he was bat monster from marashall lee or wolf as alucard In castlevaina His white hair and his blue eyes. Right side of his head are baby vampire. Relationships minie has good relationship with his parents, danny and dani. he is mostly talk to his father johnny 13 when he was baby to babysit, or he was raised by johnny 13 and his parents Minie was visting his goth boys luka Harold and boxer Toralei and Harold are brothers and sisters Harold was goth or toralei was werecat calling daddy's girl Mary alice was befriends to minie as relationship to jack crimson manson and crimben manson minie and crimben are friends and ex boyfriend Minie's parents was the one when minie's mother and his father to johnny 13's masion Minie has Brother riku and Seymour and setzer Zidane are brothers, to johnny 13's parents Charles and Trudy are grandparents zenos yar galvus Was minie's cousin Tak was befriends to danny's son Quotes Pokémon alpha and omgea "My Name is minie im son of vampire" "hm,hm,hm, Well, seems like A monster who kill my parents. Just like painting when I was baby" "That's it! I can't help it! I have to battle you! "I'll try to talk my boyfriend johnny 13, and ask first... you're ready to battle me, right?" "Good boy" "this is story when I was baby, My parents left me. by an evil dragon" "All warriors can't stop demons but it's to strong. "After my sister died by evil Warrior." "So my mother left me away By evil warriors." "I rember my father gave this when I was baby to write Me down" "My father johnny 13 was my boyfriend." "I really love him" "having honeymoon, And send the night when I was kid," "I loved him. I loved him with everything I had..." "Until then. My parents died and my sister." "I want to see My parents again..." "I won't to be alone" "My dear spike" "Wow dude your cool right" Minie's relationship quotes "Yes I saw you I have to project you" "No That was not my father" It was...My stepfather my stepfather did this to me" "After all. i Raised my parents and my sister" "But that was you kayla?" "You do" "But how" "But I loved my dad and my father"